


Blinding Lights

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong looks like he's rich and probably is, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Seonghwa's family is rich, They're in a theatre, Yandere Hongjoong, so here we have kinda yandere Hongjoong!!, there was a lot more to this lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: "...impossible is just a construct we’ve come up with to justify things we do not wish to attempt. Anything is possible."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxgxls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/gifts).



> tw:// mentions of a gun

His wristwatch informs him that it is 8:44 when Seonghwa’s bride collapses next to him. He watches as red blooms on the dress his mother had chosen and feels his heart thrumming in his ears.

A gun has been fired.

There’s a haze of mass panic in the rest of the theatre, and he feels like he should be screaming. Instead, he remains in his seat in the box by the stage, staring off. He watches as the guards usher people out, watches as all the people on the other side evacuate their boxes.

Then he sees _them._ A person with a masquerade mask, with bright red hair. Their smile looks predatory, and they’ve got a revolver in their hand aimed at Seonghwa.

_Fuck._

Would it be worse to run? Or to stay?

Unfortunately for Seonghwa, his feet seem to have forgotten their ability to move: frozen. On the bright side, at least, the chair was extremely comfortable, taking into account the way his fingers dug into the plush covers of the armrests.

The person leaps from the box and onto the stage, ignored by the audience that continue to push against each other, rushing out. Seonghwa feels his heart hammer against his chest, aimlessly trailing after the masked murderer approaching him.

Surely, Seonghwa would have noticed them. This entire hall was rented out by his parents for his wedding. They’d arranged everything (mostly without his consent), and had ensured everyone on the guest list was triple checked. So who was this person? If there’s anything for sure, they’ve got an amazing sense of style. They’re dressed in all white, contrasting the stark red of their locks partially hidden under a top hat studded with jewels, and a waistcoat with silver accents. Even their shoes make an interesting noise, clicking across the polished wooden boards of the stage, pearls evident on the rim of their sole. 

The closer they get, the more details Seonghwa picks out, particularly the ones on their mask. It appears to have been painted by hand, embellished with gold flakes and shards of ruby. Even the revolver they’re twirling looks like it’s been tailored. His eyes fall away from the bedazzled gun as the figure pulls his chin up.

“Hey, beautiful.” They grin, showing off sharp teeth. Pretty teeth. Everything about this person seems so undeniably pretty. Seonghwa says nothing, simply looking at the way the blinding stage lights reflect on every piercing the person has. “Thanks for staying put, I would have hated to shoot you.” They giggle. It’s a painful contrast to how terrifying this situation is.

“Why?” Seonghwa manages to say.

“There are many ‘whys’ I could answer. Which one?” They pull Seonghwa up, urging him out of the box and onto the stage. Seonghwa lets out a little gasp when he feels cold metal clasp around his wrist, cuffing them behind his back. “Oh, don’t scream, love, I’ve got a few explosives planted all around the evacuation area. You’d hate to know how that would go, yeah?”

“Why are you here?” He trembles, watching as they approach the backdoor, the masked person’s hands pulling him forward. They pause, turning to look at Seonghwa.

“I’m here to take you back, love.” Their eyes flash gold. It takes Seonghwa a few seconds to register that they’ve somehow made it to a car, the person driving at a speed surely illegal. _Did they just teleport?_ His mind shrieks. _Impossible._ The person laughs. “Dear, impossible is just a construct we’ve come up with to justify things we do not wish to attempt. Anything is possible. You’ll feel a little dizzy as a result of moving so quickly, however.” They shake their head a little. “I do wish you had turned down the arranged marriage proposal, it would have saved me the trouble of murder.”

“What’s the time?” He somehow manages, dazed.

“Eight-fifty. You will not make it to the after-party, I am afraid.” They sigh, hands still on the steering wheel. “My apologies. I forgot to tell you my name.”

“…name?” Seonghwa repeats, dazed. _It’s only been six minutes._

“Yes. I’m Hongjoong, and you’re never leaving me, Park Seonghwa.” They smile.

Seonghwa feels faint.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone just wants to ask what the other 95% was on twt, I'm @hannah_uwo ^^


End file.
